1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to exercise devices for the hand and forearm.
2. Background Information
Many weightlifters who lift very heavy dead weight up over their heads find that they fail in the upper range of their weightlifting ability, not because they cannot support the weight, but because their grasp on the weight bar fails. Typically grip failure manifests itself on the lifts known as the “clean and jerk”, which is lifting the weight to the chest, then jerking the weight up over the head while standing up, and the “dead lift”, which is picking the weight up over the head with arms extended while standing in one smooth motion. Competitive weightlifters often train to strengthen their fingers so that they can maintain their grip while lifting very heavy weights. Various hand exercise devices, particularly devices having tension springs, are commercially available. However, there is currently no simple, inexpensive, easy to transport hand exercise device available that mimics a natural grip strength performance curve and that helps to progressively work hand, wrist, forearm muscles.
In addition to weightlifters, people requiring hand, wrist, or forearm muscle rehabilitation, such as those suffering from accidents, strokes, hand injuries, carpal tunnel release surgery, etc. may also utilize the hand exercise device of the present invention for physical therapy, with their physician's advice. With the present invention, weight can be added gradually to the exercise device over time at the user's discretion.